Question: Solve for $x$ : $3 = 3x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} $ Simplify: $1 = \dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}}$ $x = 1$